Forgery and counterfeiting of products can be a major problem worldwide where the losses can be in the billions of dollars. Various technologies such as holograms, radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tags, microprints and taggants have been used in the identification and authentication of products. However, these technologies have had very limited success in alleviating the counterfeiting of goods.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide exemplary lens system/arrangement for authenticating an object that can overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.